Please, Don't Wear That Dress Tonight
by Halcyon37
Summary: Roxanne discusses a life-changing decision with Lucy over pizza.


This fanfic is my entry into the lyric wheel challenge. You'll find the lyrics to my song at the end.

_Please, Don't Wear that Dress Tonight_

"Hi Lucy, it's Roxanne. I wanted to talk to you about our pizza night tonight. Can we make it for 8 instead of 7? I've got something really important to do."

"Really? What is it? Are you going for a promotion at work? Are you taking the detective's test? Have you told Kevin about this yet? You know, he's been a police officer longer than you have, and if anyone deserves a promotion it's him!"

"Don't start acting crazy Lucy. What I'm doing has nothing to do with work. Well, actually it has everything to do with work. But I'll tell you everything tonight. I promise."

"Okay. Can you just give me a little hint though? Have you talked to anyone else about this or am I the first one? I'm so glad we've become friends Roxanne. It's fun hearing someone else's secrets."

"No hints Lucy. And you're not the first person I've told. Chandler and I talked about this already, but he agreed that you should be the next to know."

"Oh. So your ex-boyfriend Chandler is higher on your list than me, your best friend?"

"Well, I don't know how to say this, but I don't really consider you my best friend."

"That's not what Kevin said! He told me that you said I was your best friend and that you felt that you could always confide in me."

"Okay, fine Lucy, you're my best friend."

"Good. Seeing as how I'm your best friend, I've got some important advice for you. You know that the way you dress is a reflection on you and your morals. Sometimes I, and others, think you dress too provocatively. I just wanted to say that you don't have to wear that dress tonight. It's just you and me. You don't need to get hussied up every time we go out for pizza."

"I'll wear whatever I want Lucy. And if you and these 'others' are so shallow as to judge me based on my clothing, then I don't really need you as friends anyway."

"Oh, I'm not judging you. It's just that it makes me uncomfortable. Those days are over for me now that I'm Mrs. Kevin Kinkirk and I just don't like men ogling you and me like that."

"Well, I don't think it's you they're ogling, but if it makes you feel any better I won't wear the dress. Since we're best friends now, I've got some advice for you too. You might think twice about wearing that track suit out in public. Did you borrow it from Ruthie or something?"

"No. What are you implying? That it's too small? There's nothing wrong with my track suit! It doesn't show cleavage like your dresses and sweaters. And anyway, Kevin loves it when I wear that track suit."

"Fine. I had to tell you just how I feel about it, that's all. Guess I'll see you tonight then."

"Fine."

---------------

"Hi Lucy! Sorry I'm late. Have you been waiting long?"

"Just five minutes! You could be a little more considerate Roxanne. I was about to call Kevin to put out a code red for you. I told you once, I won't tell you again, it's very rude to keep people waiting."

"I'm really sorry Lucy. I was just kept a little longer than I thought at my meeting. So, what kind of pizza do you want tonight, pepperoni or supreme?"

"Supreme. Are you going to tell me the big news? You know, I almost died of curiosity today wondering what it could be."

"That doesn't surprise me at all. But here goes. I'm leaving the police force…"

"I knew it! You got a better job offer somewhere else. Where is it? How much are you going to make? Can Kevin join you? You guys have a history together, you know. You owe it to Kevin to let him in on your deal too!"

"Slow down and listen for a minute Lucy. I swear, sometimes I wonder why you want to be a minister. You don't seem interested in what other people have to say."

"I'm sorry. That's just me getting crazy and jumping to conclusions. But I promise it won't happen again."

"Okay. Do you remember when Martin's father was here? We had a long talk about the war and everything. Ever since then, I've just felt that my life is a waste. I'm sick of walking the streets, day in and day out looking for non-existent crime. In the big picture, how important is catching a thief at the Jewelry Mart? I want to do something of real importance. Something that will help people, that will improve their lives."

"Roxanne! You've decided to join the ministry?? That's great!! Just think of how much fun we'll have together!! Maybe we can even work at the same church. We'll get matching robes…"

"Lucy, there you go jumping to conclusions again. I'm not going into the ministry. I'm going as a volunteer to Afghanistan. I've been doing some research into ways I can help, and I found an organization that helps women in Afghanistan. I'm leaving next week for training."

"Afghanistan! You mean the country next to… some other country?!? The place where Bin Laden lives?"

"Yes, that's the Afghanistan I'm talking about."

"Wow, Roxanne. Are you sure that's what you want? I mean, Afghanistan is poor. You'll be living in the desert with no amenities. Maybe you could find another way to help, but here in Glen Oak."

"My mind is made up Lucy. This is my calling. I think it's what I was meant to do."

"What's the name of this organization and what exactly do they do?"

"The organization is called SOS Maquillage. It was started by a French woman who wanted to help Afghani women find their femininity after the lifting of Taliban. Basically, we collect make-up and clothing from people here in the states and in Europe. Then we go to Afghanistan and give women makeovers. These women had to put away their makeup for so many years, they don't know the latest trends and colors. We're just helping them from committing a fashion faux-pas."

"But what about your life here? What about Martin's dad and Chandler? How are you going to find a husband over there?"

"I probably won't Lucy. But there are more important things in life than finding a husband. I want to help these women feel good about themselves. I want them to see that they're not merely objects that belong to their husbands. They're people too. And they have the right to be pretty!"

"I suppose that's true. And you can always find a husband when you get back."

"Oh, I don't think I'll be coming back for a long, long time. This mission is for two years at least. After that, I plan on going to Iraq to help those women."

"Is there anything I can do to make you change your mind?"

"No, Lucy. This is my decision, and I hope you'll support me in it."

"If it's what you really want, then of course I support you. In fact, I've got some old clothes and makeup to donate. You can even take my track suit."

"Thanks a lot Lucy. But please keep the track suit. Or better yet, throw it away. I don't want to be encouraging fashion faux-pas."

"Maybe you can help me clean out my closet before you leave. And we could have a church drive for women's clothing and makeup. I could even call local businesses to see if they have anything to donate."

"Those are great ideas Lucy. Maybe you can get involved with the organization locally."

"Yeah, just like when I used to volunteer for Habitat for Humanity. I just hope Kevin won't mind and that my studies won't suffer."

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Plus think of the good feeling you'll have knowing that you're helping others."

"That's right. Thanks for the idea Roxanne. Now let's dig into this pizza!"

------------

Roxanne  
You don't have to put on the red light  
Those days are over  
You don't have to sell your body to the night  
  
Roxanne  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it's right  
  
Roxanne  
You don't have to put on the red light  
  
I loved you since I knew you  
I wouldn't talk down to you  
I have to tell you just how I feel  
I won't share you with another boy  
I know my mind is made up  
So put away your make up  
Told you once I won't tell you again  
It's a bad way  
  
Roxanne  
You don't have to put on the red light  
Roxanne  
You don't have to put on the red light


End file.
